1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the scheduling and management of resources within a compute environment such as a grid or a cluster and more specifically relates to optimizing a multi-component co-allocation scheduling process with advanced reservations for data transfers and distributed jobs.
2. Introduction
Grids and clusters in the high performance computing context provide for multiple resources communicating via network. In this context, there may be many different scenarios in which jobs can be processed on such a compute environment, some more efficient than others. Often, such clusters and grids are expensive to maintain and operate, so even a small increase in efficiency can bring measurable benefits. Given the many different types of resources and different paths through a network grid or cluster to process both tasks and data transfers, what is needed in the art is an improved way to optimize the manner in which potential paths and actions are scheduled in the compute environment.